Aloha, Inuyasha!
by M.W. Roach
Summary: Sequel to "The Demon Who Cried Stitch". Inuyasha and Kagome are off to Hawaii to help Lilo and Stitch locate a cousin with a Shikon Jewel shard lodged inside of it! But Hamsterveil wants to get his paws on it before Inuyasha does! Can the cousin be saved?
1. He Mele no Tama

_"**Aloha, Inuyasha!**"_

By: M.W. Roach

_**Ch.1**_

"**_He Mele no Tama"_**

_Kagome aimed the arrow with the foot tied to it at the crow demon. She released and it flew straight at the massive beast. The arrow struck, and a bright light illuminated from it. The Shikon no Tama began to crack and then it shattered. The pieces flew far and wide. One piece in particular was thrown into the ocean. The angry waves carried the shard out to sea. The tiny pink jewel floated in the waves for 500 years. _

It soon enters the warm waters of Kauai. The now green, allege covered rock is washed into a small tide pool. Above, a palm tree branch drooped from the weight of an experiment pod. A warm breeze blew, but with just enough force to roll the pod into the water. There was flash of pale blue light. An enormous, jet black dragon with blood-red eyes emerged from the water. It opened its elongated tooth-lined jaws and screamed a terrible scream, sending all beach visitors within an 8oo-foot radius fleeing for their lives. The shouts of the people hurt the dragon's sensitive eardrums. It hissed in distaste and opened its mighty black wings. With a few flaps, it was airborne. It soared to an uninhabited small island where it would rest peacefully until it gained enough strength to go hunting.

Stitch sat in front of the TV He flipped through the channels. He stopped when he got to a Godzilla movie. He clapped and jumped up, snarling; trying to imitate the Japanese movie monster. It had been 3 weeks since his little misadventure in Japan. It had been 4 days since he had his "Evil Genius Language Translator' removed, as it had a glitch in it. In other words, he'd been stuck in ancient Hebrew mode ever since returning home. Lilo walked into the living room carrying a big box. She looked at Stitch and turned the TV off.

"What did I say about Japanese monster movies? You want to start talking Japanese again?"

Stitch sighed. If only she knew. Suddenly, Pleakly dashed into the house, arms waving.

"Everybody, run for your lives! There's a dinosaur out there! Oh, its mass mayhem and planet wide panic all over again!"

Lilo dropped the box.

"A dinosaur? Cool!"

"Not cool! I've seen the discovery channel! I've studied the Earth's evolution process! Dinosaurs eat cavemen! Here! Educate yourself!"

Pleakly reached into his dress pocket and pulled out his little picture projector. He thrust it at Lilo. Lilo looked through it for a moment, then looked over at Stitch.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Stitch?"

Stitch nodded.

"Ih! Cousin!"

The two ran out of the house. Lilo turned to Pleakly.

"Tell Jumba we're going to use his car. Oh, yeah, and don't touch that box. It's a surprise."

That said, Lilo left. Pleakly looked over at the box.

"A surprise?"

He walked over to the box, opened a flap and peeked in. A tentacle reached out and began flopping around. Pleakly screamed and closed the box again. He sighed.

"Sheesh! What an odd little humanoid!"

It wasn't very difficult to find the place the 'dinosaur' was supposed to be. People were running in every direction and shouting. Lilo and Stitch drove over to a heavy-set man with a mint ice cream cone.

"Did you see a dinosaur around here?" Lilo asked.

The man nodded.

"Do you know which way it went?"

The man extended his arm and pointed to a small island far off in the distance with his cone.

"Thank you." Lilo said.

"Mahalo." Stitch added before the man's ice cream plopped out of his cone and onto the sand.

The man sighed and hung his head.

Stitch drove the vehicle to the waters' edge and pushed a button. As he drove into the water, the vehicle transformed into a small boat. Once on the island, they climbed out and began to explore. Lilo pointed to a large dark rock.

"Go to the top of that volcanic rock and see if you can spot anything, okay?"

Stitch nodded and scurried up the rock. He put his hand over his eyes and scanned the island, but found nothing. He sighed. Suddenly, the rock under him began to move. Stitch looked down. The rock got up. Stitch noticed it wasn't a rock at all. It wasn't even a dinosaur. He was standing on the head of a midnight black dragon. The beast stood up, snarling. Lilo was at the feet of the beast. Her eyes traveled up the animal's legs. She tilted her head all the way back to get the full view of it.

"Wow." She whispered.

The annoyed dragon shook its head, throwing Stitch to the ground. It roared. Stitch wasted no time in grabbing Lilo, leaping into the boat and leaving immediately. The dragon, not wanting to be bothered, snorted and walked away.

Back at the house, Lilo paced back and forth in Jumba's laboratory.

"You should have seen this thing! It was enormous! It was a dragon!"

Stitch nodded in agreement. He spread his arms wide and roared, imitating the experiment.

Jumba rubbed his chin. He typed something on his computer.

"According to computer, experiment 0-0-1 has been activated." He showed the screen to Lilo. "Is this what you are seeing?"

Lilo looked at the picture of what appeared to be a silhouette of a small, overweight lizard. She shook her head.

"Jumba, the thing I'm talking about was huge! It looked like it was on steroids!"

Jumba sighed.

"Evil genius is stumped. How can 6-2-6 defeat creature so large by himself? He is needing help."

Stitch perked up his ears. He smiled.

"Stitch get help!" He said happily.

"Where are you going to get help, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Stitch just smiled and left the house. Jumba and Lilo looked at each other, puzzled. What did Stitch have up his sleeve?

**Note- The chapter title, "He Mele no Tama" is a mixture of the name "Shikon no Tama" and the first song in the Lilo and Stitch movie entitled "He Mele no Lilo".**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Lilo and Stitch characters (except 0-0-1) nor the Inuyasha characters.**


	2. Roustabout Returns

_Ch.2  
**"Roustabout Returns"**_

Stitch once again found himself bouncing around in the cargo area. He was heading for Tokyo. If anyone can help him with his prehistoric, medieval cousin, it was Inuyasha. The plane ran into some turbulence, throwing Stitch about roughly. He growled. There had to be an easier way to travel!

12 hours later, Stitch walked out of the plane and back into Japan. Now, how was he going to get to Kagome's house? Last time he was brought there in a box. How does one find someone in a large city?

Stitch flipped through the phone book, searching for 'Kagome's House'. Everything was in Japanese, so even if Stitch did miraculously find a place called 'Kagome's House', he wouldn't have been able to understand what he was reading. He growled and tore the big phone book in half. He wandered aimlessly into the big city.

3 hours and 45 minutes later, Stitch was in the center of town. He sighed and leaned against a building that reeked of fried foods. He looked through the window when he heard a voice. Kagome was sitting around a table with 3 other girls. Stitch smiled.

"Kagome!"

He bounded through the restaurant door, knocking over what appeared to be a very familiar looking Japanese man with an ice cream cone. The large man heaved a sigh when his ice cream fell to the ground. Stitch jumped on top of the table, arms wide.

"Aloha!"

The other girls screeched and pulled their food off the table.

"UGH! What is that thing!" One of them yelled.

Kagome threw her arms around Stitch.

"Stitch! How are you?"

Kagome wore the jewel shards around her neck, so Stitch understood her.

"Utcha! Tubaka! Moonshiki!" Stitch babbled.

The other girls walked away.

"We'll see you later, Kagome."

"Yeah, when you're NOT busy talking with weird, blue koalas."

Kagome paid no attention to them. She held Stitch up.

"I bet I know who you want to see!"

"Ih! Ih! Inuyasha!" Stitch agreed.

On the way home, there were quite a few police and a lot of backed up traffic. Kagome shook her head.

"Vandals. Look, they've reversed all the street signs! Who would do such a thing?"

A tiny smirk crept onto Stitch's face. He shrugged innocently.

Kagome ran up the stairs and into her house. Her grandpa, mother, and brother all sat at the table. Kagome put Stitch down.

"Grandpa, Mom, Sota, this is Stitch. Stitch, this is my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother. Be good while I go get Inuyasha. Bye!"

Kagome left immediately, leaving her family confused. They stared blankly at Stitch, who stared back at them. He broke the silence.

"Ha…ho…hi!"

The grandpa and the mother shrieked and jumped back. Sota leaned foreword eagerly.

"Cool!"

Sota ran over to Buyo and brought him to the table.

"See the puppy, Buyo?"

Stitch leaned over into the fat cat's face.

"Isa bisa bah?"

Buyo leapt up in terror.

"Meowrrrr!"

He bolted away into the living room. Sota laughed.  
"Oh, man! Did you ever see Buyo move that fast before?"

There was no reply. Grandpa and the mother stayed quiet in the background.

Kagome hauled herself out of the well. She sat on the edge.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She called pleasantly.

Inuyasha got up.

"Hey, Kagome. I thought you were supposed to be gone for the rest of…"

He stopped and sniffed. His eyes went wide.

"No freakin' way!"

Kagome nodded.

"That's right! He's back!"

Inuyasha wasted no time. He jumped in the well, accidentally knocking Kagome in, too.

Inuyasha burst into the house. He looked around and spotted Kagome's mom and grandpa.

"Where's Stitch?" He asked.

The two pointed to the living room. Inuyasha entered to find Stitch swinging Buyo around by his tail, laughing. Buyo hissed in objection and struggled to get free. Inuyasha smiled.

"Stitch!"

Stitch dropped the cat and turned. He opened his arms wide.

"Aka taba!"

He hugged Inuyasha's leg. Kagome finally caught up. She knelt down and stroked Stitch's head.

"What brings you all the way back here?"

Stitch backed up.

"Stitch need help."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"What'd he say?"

"He needs help with something."

Kagome grabbed another little vile and put 2 shards in it. She put on a string around Inuyasha's neck.

"There. Now both of us can talk to him." She said.

Stitch continued.

"Stitch need you come with."

"Come with you to where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Absolutely out of the question, young lady!" Kagome's mother yelled.

"But, mom! Stitch really needs our help! I think that's a good enough excuse to go to Hawaii!"

"And where do you propose we get money to send you?"

Kagome thought for a moment.

"How about my college fund?"

"Kagome! That money is for your education!"

"Think about it, mom. With my attendance record, do you really think I'm going to make it to college?"

Inuyasha decided to help with the argument.

"She's right, Ms. Higurashi! When it comes to brains, Kagome got the short end of the stick!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Not helping!"

Ms. Higurashi sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Oh, mom! Me and Inuyasha will be fine! What's the worse that can happen in a tropical paradise?"

"Pandemonium? Disaster? Mosquito bites?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at her mother. Finally, Ms. Higurashi gave in.

"Fine."

Stitch leaned back in his seat. He was wearing an LA Lakers jersey, flip flops, a red bandana and a pair of sunglasses. After all, dogs weren't allowed in coach. A stewardess brought him a soda with a bendy straw. Stitch sipped some and sighed. Now, this was traveling with style! He looked over at Kagome, who wore headphones and watched the in-flight movie, 'Titanic: Director's Cut'. Inuyasha had the window seat. His face was pressed up against the thick glass.

"We're flying! This is so cool!"

Kagome looked over at the fascinated half-demon. She fluffed her pillow.

"Inuyasha, get some sleep. This is going to be a long flight."

"Are you nuts? How can I sleep when we're flying! I'm not missing a minute of this!"

_7 minutes later…_

Inuyasha's head was slumped over, his ear folded against the window. He snored loudly. Kagome laughed and sat back for the long trip to Hawaii, blissfully unaware that Stitch was no longer in his seat…


	3. Soul Plane

_Ch.3_  
**_"Soul Plane"_**

Stitch walked to the back of the plane, past the baby-screaming budget seats. He smelled something delicious. In the back behind a curtain, the stewardess was placing several different meals on a rolling tray. On the bottom, for the budget flight, were turkey sandwiches and tiny bags of chips. On the middle tray, for the coach section, was a delectable smelling grilled chicken in a garlic sauce poured over rice. And, on top, for the first-class passengers, was a steaming pot roast with a French bread and a side of fries. Stitch licked his lips for the food. The garlic was especially tantalizing. The stewardess turned to hand out the food. She jumped back in surprise when she noticed Stitch staring at her.

"Lunch will be served in a minute, little boy. Until then, please take your seat."

Stitch's hands were behind his back. He smiled innocently.

"Okay." He said.

The stewardess nodded and walked past him. She disappeared beyond the curtain. Stitch smiled. He brought his hands back from behind him, including his extra arms. In each hand was a different food. The fourth hand held seconds on the chicken. He opened his mouth wide and dumped everything in, plates and all.

Pleased with his meal, Stitch wanted to explore the big aircraft. He decided to explore the luggage compartments over each seat. So, he crawled on the ceiling of the plane. It wasn't easy to do this in flip-flops, so he discarded them. One of them fell in a woman's coffee. The other fell in a sleeping man's gaping mouth. Once rid of the annoying shoes, Stitch disappeared inside the compartments.

After 3 hours, Stitch grew bored and decided to check out the cockpit. The pilots were resting, eyes closed. They were wearing headphones, sounds of a peaceful orchestra blaring out of them. Stitch went to work pushing buttons, yanking out buttons, and eating the buttons. He notices the plane beginning to descend slowly. He looked out the big window. My, they were starting to go fast! Suddenly, the plane dove foreword, sending Stitch hurdling hard into the window. The plane then seemed to rear up, throwing Stitch out of the cockpit. The pilots awoke and anxiously grabbed the steering sticks.

"What happened to the buttons?" One of them shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. After all, if they can sleep in the demon infested feudal era, a bumpy plane couldn't wake them. Stitch didn't stop until something got in his way. It was the stewardess. He quickly made himself scarce before she could see what knocked her over. He quietly returned to his seat. He picked up his ears at the pilot's voice.

"This is your captain speaking. Please do not get alarmed as we now have everything under control. We will be arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii in approximately 30 minutes. Thank you for choosing Paradise Airlines."

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. She nudged Inuyasha.

"We're almost there." She said.

Inuyasha twitched, then mumbled.

"No…Don't sit me…I didn't do it…"

Kagome smiled. She reached over and pulled on his ear.

"Wakey, Wakey." She whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He pulled away.

"Dammit, Kagome! Don't touch my ears!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and turned to Stitch, who was patiently twiddling his thumbs.

"Have a nice flight, Stitch?"

"Ih."

After 3o minutes, the plane landed. Since Kagome and Inuyasha didn't bring anything, they were able to leave the plane first. The aircraft soon echoed with angry yells.

"My luggage is everywhere!" A woman yelled.

"Someone's been through my things, too!" A man shouted.

Kagome shook her head.

"Vandals will never learn, will they, Stitch?"

Stitch shook his head in agreement.

"Naga."

_2 Days Earlier…_

Gantu paced wildly around his ship, waiting. 6-2-5, as usual, was making sandwiches. Suddenly, Gantu's computer turned on.

"_Experiment 0-0-1 activated. Primary function; starting campfires."_

6-2-5 rolled his eyes.

"Gee, that sounds useful." He sassed.

"Useful or not, it's still an experiment, and I'm going to catch it."

"Sure you will."

Gantu grunted and left.

"Oh hey, and get some mayonnaise while you're out!" 6-2-5 shouted before Gantu disappeared behind the door.

**Medlii: If the shards can turn an earthworm into a 40ft. demon, it could break the language barrier, right?**

**Charmed Sakura: No, they won't be in the story until the end. But, someone else from the feudal era is going to be there...**


	4. How Much is that Doggy Demon in the Wind...

_Ch.4_

"_**How Much is that Doggy Demon in the Window?"**_

Inuyasha pulled the rented boat on the Kauai shore while Stitch tied it to the dock. Kagome flipped through what was left of her money.

"I didn't know you lived on a different island, Stitch. This boat rental totally cut my budget in half."

Inuyasha wiped sweat from his forehead.

"It's not like we're long-term visitors. We're only staying for 3 days."

Inuyasha suddenly realized that he didn't know why they were even there.

"Hey, Stitch. Why'd you bring us here, anyway?"

"Cousin." Stitch said.

"What? You brought us here because you have family problems! I'd rather be back home chasing Naraku!"

"Inuyasha! We're here because we're his friends." Kagome advised.

"_You're_ here because you wanted a vacation!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome blushed.

"Well, can you blame me? This place is beautiful."

She followed Stitch, who was leading them to his house. Inuyasha stayed behind for a moment and wiped his head again.

"This place is hot like hell if you ask me." He mumbled, taking his kimono tops off and tying them around his waist.

Immediately, all the girls on the beach gazed upon the newcomer, smiling. They eyed him from the tips of his ears to his toes. Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable getting eye-humped by every female on the beach. One stood up and approached him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Two tiny triangle shaped clothes covered very little of her breasts. The bottom of her bathing suit was a skintight thong.

"Would you rub sun screen on my back?" She asked in an alluring voice.

"Umm…I…uh…umm…"

Before he could stutter out an answer, Kagome ran behind him, dug her nails into his back, and shoved.

"He doesn't have time!" She shouted, pushing him as far away from the floozy as possible.

Gantu returned to his ship. He plopped himself in the captain's chair and sighed.

"Why the long face, fish breath?" 6-2-5 asked.

"I searched this entire island for that cursed experiment. I can't imagine where it can be."

Suddenly, Gantu's communicator rang.

"_Incoming call from Dr. Hamsterveil."_

"Accept." Gantu said reluctantly.

Dr. Hamsterveil's face appeared on the screen.

"Gantu, you ignorant flounder! Experiment 0-0-1 has been activated for 2 days and I still don't have it! Why haven't you captured it!"

"Well, sir, I've searched the entire island with no luck."

"Then maybe it's on another island you pathetic, fish-brained squid!"

Gantu lowered his head at Hamsterveil's cruel words. The mutant rodent continued.

"Because of your incompetence, I am sending you a new invention of mine."

Gantu's interplanetary transporter beeped. A small mechanical device the size of a Gameboy appeared. Gantu grabbed it and examined it.

"It is an experiment tracker. Type in any activated experiment number and it will show you where it is located."

Gantu smiled.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Do not thank me you bumbling jellyfish! If I do not get my experiment in 3 days, I will demote you to dishwasher and call you very nasty names! And be careful with that device! It is worth more then you are."

"Yes, sir."

Gantu turned to leave, but turned back around.

"With all do respect, sir, why do you want a campfire-starting experiment so quickly?"

"Oh, gee…I don't know. Maybe it is because I want the entire collection or maybe I JUST WANT TO MAKE ROASTY TOASTY EARTH MARSHMALLOWS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I WANT! JUST BRING IT TO ME YOU SPINELESS BLOWFISH!"

The screen blackened when Dr. Hamsterveil hung up. Gantu looked at his new toy and smirked. He punched in three numbers.

Lilo paced through the house. Jumba was sitting on the couch.

"So, Jumba. What does experiment 0-0-1 do?"

"Ah, 0-0-1 was Evil Genius' first ever experiment. Was created while Evil Genius was interstellar Cub Scout. For first merit badge, I needed to start campfire. So, I used Dr. Hamsterveil's Junior Evil Genius Chemistry Kit and created 0-0-1. Of course it was only after, I realized 0-0-1 had terrible aim. Missed kindling completely and hit Scout Master tent. Evil Genius kicked out of Scouts first day!" Jumba laughed.

Lilo looked at the ground.

"The experiment we saw looked more like it could start a forest fire."

Just then, Stitch entered the house. Lilo jumped up.

"Stitch! You were gone for two days! What happened?"

"Chukata kweesta!"

"Do you know what day it is!" Lilo asked angrily.

"…Thursday?" Stitch answered.

"EXACTLY! It's sandwich day and you weren't even here to help! Pudge needs those peanut butter sandwiches, Stitch! Do you want to be an abomination?"

Stitch put his hands up.

"Naga! Stitch got help!"

Stitch ran out the door. He returned with a girl, about 15, and a boy with long white hair, about 17.

Lilo looked at the two people in silence then smiled.

"Wow, Stitch! You got me a new dog!"

Inuyasha grunted.

"I ain't a dog!"

Lilo shook her head.

"Aw, the puppy is in denial. What's your name?"

Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome and he's Inuyasha."

Lilo tilted her head.

"Inu-…what? That's too hard to pronounce. I'll call you…Nibbles."

Inuyasha jumped back.

"What!"

"Good puppy!" Lilo smiled.

"Look, kid…" Inuyasha started. He stopped when Jumba stood up and Pleakly appeared from the kitchen. Inuyasha backed up.

"Kagome, she has reinforcements!" Inuyasha whispered.

"This is Jumba." Lilo said, "He'sthe Evil Genius that created Stitch. And that's Pleakly. He's…umm…Pleakly."

Kagome smiled pleasantly, despite Inuyasha's weariness.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, you would think there's someone normal here." He mumbled to himself.

Just then, Nani came out from her room. She wore her usual blue tank top and her tan Capri pants. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. His ear twitched as his stomach fluttered. To him, she was as beautiful as Kikyo.

"I see Stitch is back with company." She said.

"Yep!" Lilo said. "This is Kagome and Nibbles."

"My name is Inuyasha!"

Lilo leaned over to Nani.

"Denial." Lilo whispered.

Nani extended her hand.

"Hello. I'm Nani."

Kagome went to grab her hand, but Inuyasha snatched it first.

"It's really nice to meet you." He said in a gentle voice.  
Kagome glared at him. With some difficulty, Nani pried her hand free of Inuyasha's.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight, Lilo."

Nani walked past Inuyasha to the door. Inuyasha watched her go, his gaze glued to her rear. Kagome strained to contain her anger. The sound of the door closing woke Inuyasha up.

"Welcome back." Kagome sneered.

"Stitch, take Nibbles in the kitchen."

"Stop calling me Nibbles!" Inuyasha shouted as Stitch yanked him into the kitchen.

"You can have a seat in the dining room, Kagome." Lilo said.

"I'll escort you!" Pleakly said excitedly. "By the way, I love that skirt!"

Lilo smiled, pleased with her hosting skills. Jumba shook his head.

"I am unsure, Little Girl. That young mutated male human is hostile. Are you sure we can be trusting him?"

Lilo glanced in the kitchen. Inuyasha fiddled with the blender. When it squirted him, he snarled and slammed his fist down on it, shattering it into little pieces. Lilo smiled.

"Yes. He's good. I can tell."


	5. Dysfunctional Nibbles

_Ch.5_  
**_"Dysfunctional Nibbles"_**

Kagome walked into the kitchen, Pleakly blabbing at her from the dining room. She gasped when she noticed the blender.

"Inuyasha! What in the world did you do to their blender!"

"It attacked me first!"

"It's a blender! It doesn't attack!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"It _was_ a blender."

Kagome could take it no longer.

"SIT!"

Lilo ran in to find that Inuyasha's face broke through the kitchen floor. She ran between him and Kagome.

"Be careful of the little angel!" She cried, petting Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha slowly sat up. He glared at Kagome.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for you being a bad house guest!"

Pleakly darted into the room, arms flailing.

"Hold it! Hold everything! I'm sensing some negative energy in here!"

"Pleakly's right." Lilo said. "You two need to be in separate rooms. Stitch, take Nibbles to my room."

Stitch did what he was asked and brought Inuyasha up to Lilo's room. Inuyasha stepped out of the tiny elevator cautiously. He looked out the window. He liked the room being high up. He jumped on top of the roof. The room was circular and it was a little difficult for Inuyasha to maintain his balance, but what a view! Kagome was right. This place was beautiful. Inuyasha picked up his ears when he heard a coughing sound. It sounded as if it were right on top of him. Suddenly, something leapt out of his hair and on his shoulder. Inuyasha squinted his eyes.

"Myoga?"

Myoga gasped for air.

"Oh, Lord Inuyasha! I've been lost in that mop of yours for 5 days! Have you ever heard of a comb?"

Myoga stopped to wipe the sweat beads off his head.

"My goodness, it's hot. Is it summer already?"

"No. It's just…"

"Who are you talking to?"

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Lilo's voice. He looked over to see her head hanging out the window. Myoga made himself scarce by leaping back into Inuyasha's tangled tresses.

"Nobody! Sheesh, can't a guy get some privacy around here?"

Lilo ignored Inuyasha completely and climbed out on the roof.

"Kagome's gonna share Nani's room. You can sleep in the hammock in the back yard."

"I'd rather sleep up here."

"That'd work too."

There was long silence after that. Finally, Inuyasha could take no more of this.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope!"

"Well, find something! I want to be alone."

Lilo just sat there. Inuyasha was losing patience.

"Get out of here you little brat!"

Inuyasha shoved Lilo with his foot. She rolled into her room and plopped in Stitch's bed. She got up.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha perked up his ears. He peered through the window.

"What are you calling Kagome for?"

Lilo didn't answer, but Kagome's voice rang through the house.

"Yes, Lilo?"

Lilo grinned at Inuyasha.

"Nibbles needs to be punished!"

Inuyasha flinched.

"No! Wait!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha was yanked from the window and down onto Lilo's floor with a loud crack. Inuyasha picked his head up, but his body was still immobilized. Lilo grabbed the squirt bottle she used to use on Stitch. She smirked at the paralyzed half-demon and squirted him in the eye.

Gantu's tracker led him to a small island. According to his map, the island was called Kaula. His tracker seemed to be pointing to a cave. He slowly walked to it and stopped at the entrance.

"Experiment 0-0-1? Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called.

A low growl vibrated out of the cave. Gantu looked at his tracker. Yes, this is where the experiment was supposed to be, but 0-0-1 was also supposed to be small. It couldn't possibly be 0-0-1 growling. Gantu got down on one knee.

"Come out of there, you little trog. Don't make me come in after you."

The ground began to shake and thunder. Gantu soon found himself looking at big, black knees. He lifted his gaze up the legs and long neck, then up to the dragon's head. Two long, spiral horns grew out from its skull. Bony, spiky crests poked out of its face. Sharp spines grew from the top of it's head to the tip of it's long tail. It opened its long jaws wide and hissed. Gantu backed up slowly.

"Oh, blitz-nak."

The dragon took a deep breath and exhaled. A huge ball of fire bellowed out of its mouth. Gantu yelled and took off, his rear ablaze. The dragon roared in victory, but the smell of Gantu's burning derriere made the beast realize its ravishing hunger...

_Hi! This chapter would have been posted sooner, but I was busy tending to the 3rd degree burns of my first flame ever! But, I'm sure if that person took the time to read more then **one** chapter, they would have realized that I **had **made Inuyasha and Hawaii work! Anyway, I won't delete it. I'll keep it up there as a reminder for people to read a story first before you take the liberty of flaming it. Judge not, least ye be judged._

_Besides that, I'd like to thank all the nice people for the reviews!_


	6. Hungry for Sushi

_Ch.6_  
**_"Hungry for Sushi"_**

Gantu lay flat on his stomach while 6-2-5 finished bandaging his roasted rump. Gantu flinched.

"Ow! Hey, easy back there!"

"Relax. It's not like this is a walk in the park for me either. Besides, I bet you're just mad because you got grilled by a 6-pound salamander. I didn't know your rear was so flammable."

"This was no 6-pound salamander. It was more like a 6-ton dragon."

"I think you're just exaggerating."

"You weren't there! I'll bet if I capture that thing, it will help me get all of the other experiments! Yes, that's what I'll do."

"I just love to burst your bubble, Chowder Chops. If you can't even catch one of the little experiments, how are you gonna catch a '6-ton dragon'?"

Gantu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yes. That would pose a problem, wouldn't it?"

Gantu thought a moment, then smiled.

"Perhaps I'll just wait until someone else captures it for me."

"Gee, let me guess. My cousin?"

"Exactly! 6-2-6 should be able to capture it without a problem. Then, I'll be able to steal it without a problem."

"And how are you suppose to sneak off with a 12,000-pound fire-breathing reptile?"

Gantu growled.

"Hey! Less talking, more bandaging!"

Inuyasha picked up a pineapple and sniffed it. He'd never seen such odd fruit before. Kagome was off at another stand in town asking about some beaded necklaces. A tiny woman approached Inuyasha.

"Hello, young man. Are you interested in one of my fine pineapples?"

"I'm just looking." Inuyasha muttered.

"You'll have to speak up. I'm a little hard of hearing."

"I SAID I'M JUST LOOKING!"

"Well, you don't have to shout! I'm not deaf!"

"You said you were hard of hearing!"

"You want to purchase pineapple or not?"

"NO! I said I was just looking!"

Lilo and Kagome ran over to see what was going on.

"Nibbles! Why are you yelling at Ms. Hasigawa?"

"The deaf old bat started it! AND STOP CALLING ME NIBBLES!"

Kagome was ready to sit Inuyasha. Suddenly, she sensed something. At first, she thought she was imagining things. Then, it got stronger. She tugged Inuyasha's shirt.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I know this may sound weird, but I sense a jewel shard."

Inuyasha stopped arguing with the old woman.

"Here? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha turned away.

"Alright then. Where?"

"It's coming from something big by the docks."

Inuyasha nodded.

"You stay here with the brat."

With that, Inuyasha took off. Stitch, who was sampling coffee, watched as Inuyasha sped by. Stitch sniffed the air and gasped.

"Cousin!"

He ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped at the docks. A massive 30 foot high dragon was attacking a mans' fish market. The man hid under some sacks while the dragon fired up the fish then ate them whole. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You're goin' down!"

Inuyasha cocked back his sword and went to strike. He stopped when he seen Stitch's jaws latched onto the blade. Inuyasha shook the sword vigorously.

"Get off, Stitch!"

"Naga!"

"Dammit, Stitch! It's gonna get away!"

"Naga Chukata!"

Inuyasha watched as the dragon flapped its wings and disappeared into the horizon; back to it's island. Furious, Inuyasha turned his sword back to normal. Stitch released while Inuyasha put it away.

"Nice job! Maybe next time it'll hurt a human!"

That said, Inuyasha walked away. Stitch got up slowly and followed.

"Did you get it?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha growled. "And it's all Stitch's fault. He wouldn't let me kill it."

"Kill what?" Lilo asked.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted before Inuyasha could answer.

Inuyasha looked at Stitch in surprise.

"That dragon was your cousin?"

"Ih."

"Dragon?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I see. Now, it's starting to make sense."

"What's making sense?" Lilo asked.

"Let's go back to your house and I'll explain there." Kagome said.

Lilo sat down while Kagome went on and on explaining everything. Once finished, Kagome sat down.

"There. Understand?"

Lilo sat there for a moment, then smiled.

"Nibbles is a demon?"

"Umm…well, he's half demon. But his brother is a full dog-demon."

"Wow! Can I live with you guys?"

Kagome laughed at Lilo's persistence.

"I'm sure your sister needs you here."

Inuyasha's hard expression softened at the sentence.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice broke Inuyasha's concentration.

"What?"

"Are you just going to stare out that window all night?"

"I'm just upset, okay?"

"About what? The dragon? It's okay, Inuyasha. We'll get it some other time."

"Like tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you guys site-seeing." Lilo said.

"What? No! I want to get the shard in that dragon, then leave."

"But, Inuyasha…" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha said nothing. He had made up his mind.

"Tomorrow is Nani's day off. She'll come with us." Lilo smirked.

Inuyasha perked up his ears. Kagome grunted to herself.

"Well…" Inuyasha said. "I guess one day of site-seeing wouldn't be too bad."

Kagome's eye twitched. She clenched her fists.

_Stay calm…stay calm…_

"Oh, yeah, Goo-bag and Lumpy have to stay here. I'm not going around town with those two weirdoes." Inuyasha added, as if Pleakly and Jumba weren't even in the room.

Jumba grunted. Pleakly jumped up excitedly.

"Ooh! Can I be Lumpy?"

"No, you're Goo-bag. DEAL WITH IT!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing his finger in Pleakly's face.

A large vein began to throb on Kagome's forehead.

_Don't get upset…just calm down…_

"And, it wouldn't be too bad to see Nani in a bathing suit either." Inuyasha finished.

Finally, Kagome erupted.

"INUYASHA! SI…"

"No!" Lilo shouted, running over to Inuyasha. "Don't sit him! He's just cranky because it's his bed time!"

Inuyasha smiled at Lilo. Maybe she wasn't such a bad kid after all! He crossed his arms.

"You heard her." He said quietly. "I'm just cranky cuz it's my bed time."

He gave a conceded smirk, then went up to Lilo's room to sleep on the roof.

Nani got home late that night. Everyone was sleeping. She snuck into the kitchen to get a snack before bed. She turned on the light and moaned, her hand over her mouth. She gritted her teeth to keep from shouting.

"My blender! Stitch, you lolo!"


	7. Inuyasha Meets the King

_Ch.7  
**"Inuyasha Meets the King"**_

It was the dawn of the 2nd day in Kauai. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, sending rays of orange light across the green Hawaiian Island. Inuyasha slept soundly on the odd spherical roof. He twitched slightly, feeling a bit of weight on his chest. He shifted, hoping to relive himself of the weight. The thing on his chest moved. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry for a minute as he still had slime in his sleepy eyes. He blinked a couple of times. His eyes widened at the sight of a large, green thing staring at him.

"_Rrrrib-bit."_

It doesn't matter how brave you are. When you wake up to a huge frog sitting on your chest, you're going to freak out; which is exactly what Inuyasha did. He shouted in surprise and flung his arms around wildly. The frog hopped off, while Inuyasha slid down the roof. He landed hard on his head with a thud. Everyone except Kagome woke up and ran outside. Kagome slept peacefully on the floor in Nani's room.

The back door flung open as Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakly, and Jumba looked out to see Inuyasha with his head in a pot of soil. His foot twitched slightly.

"I…hate…this…place." He mumbled from inside the pot.

Meanwhile, the frog hopped across the roof and into a nearby tree, as if nothing had ever happened.

Inuyasha sat, arms crossed, in Lilo's room, mumbling to himself. He had an ice bag on his throbbing head.

"Stupid Hawaii. I can't believe I let Kagome drag me here to this stupid, demon-infested hell-hole." He muttered.

Lilo returned to her room holding an easel, a large pad of paper, and a stick. She set everything up. The paper had a drawing of Inuyasha on it. It was a red silhouette of him. Everything was red except the outline of his ears. Lilo pointed at the drawing with the stick.

"This is you." She said. She pointed to the base of his ears. "This is your badness level. It's unusually high, even for someone as big as you. We can fix that."

Distraught, Inuyasha decided to play along with Lilo's relentless games.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

Lilo smiled and reached under her bed to get the one thing that made Stitch good.

"You wanna listen to The King?" She pulled out a record. "You look like an Elvis fan."

Nani slowly went to crawl back in the bed. On the way, she stepped on something round and hard.

"Ouch!" Kagome shouted.

Nani looked down.

"Oops. Sorry Kagome. I'm not used to that many people sleeping on the floor in my room. Did I step on your head?"

Kagome let out a low growl.

"Yes, but I'm fine."

Nani shook her head and crawled back under her covers. She slowly started to drift back to sleep when…

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_  
_Cryin' all the time  
__You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine!_

Instantly, both Kagome and Nani shot up, eyes wide and hair frizzed out.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked.

Nani stayed silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Elvis."

Nani went to jump out of bed, again, forgetting Kagome, who was also getting up, was down there. Nani tripped over Kagome's head. Kagome tripped over Nani's leg, and the two fell on top of each other. Both were raging now.

"LILO!" Nani yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" They both yelled together.

Both got up and raced to Lilo's room. Pleakly and Jumba joined them.

_When they told me you was high classed_  
_Well, that was just a lie.  
__When they told me you was high classed  
__Well that was just a lie.  
__You ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And You ain't no friend of mine!_

Everyone exploded out of the cramped elevator into Lilo's room; Nani atop Kagome, Jumba atop Nani and Pleakly atop Jumba. Kagome was squished at the bottom of the pile. The record screeched to a halt. Stitch was on the highest shelf in the room with one of Nani's bras on his head; his ears tucked neatly in each cup. Inuyasha was sitting on Lilo's floor, Scrump in his hands. The ice bag was on the floor, the ice spewed everywhere. Lilo was in her hula skirt holding a book about Oyster Farming. Everyone was silent. The awkwardness of the situation was unbearably high. Everyone just stared at each other. Lilo broke the silence.

"We were doing a sacred dance to keep the zombies away."

Nani sighed and rolled her eyes. Kagome grunted under the weight of everyone piled on top of her.

"Inuyasha…what were _you_ doing with the toy?"

Inuyasha shrugged and dropped the scary looking doll. He stood up defensively.

"I was trying to fix my badness level! What's it to ya?"

Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

* * *

_Okay, I need to get this off my chest because I'm tired of you people yelling at me. _

THIS IS **NOT** A NANI/INUYASHA PAIRING! HE **JUST** HAS A **CRUSH **ON HER! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE EXISTS!


	8. Devil in Disguise

_Ch.8_  
**_"Devil in Disguise"_**

Pleakly was busy in the kitchen cooking up a big breakfast, forLilo, Nani, Stitch and their guests would be out all day. Nani was sitting on her bed, pulling her shoes on. Kagome was sitting on the floor. The too hadn't said much to each other since they met. Nani wanted to fix that.

"So, Kagome. Did you pack any clothes?"

"No." Kagome replied coldly.

"Well, if you want, you can borrow one of my outfits." Nani said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"I'll think about it."

Nani grunted and left her room.

"Spoiled little witch." She mumbled before leaving.

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha, what are those strange creatures?" Myoga asked from Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"They're demons from space. I think their names are Dumbo and Blinkly."

Nani entered the dining room where Inuyasha sat. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and a tiny smile crept onto his face. Myoga noticed and blushed.

"Oh, Lord Inuyasha! Way to pick 'em!"

"Make yourself scarce, parasite." Inuyasha muttered from the corner of his mouth.

Nani looked at Inuyasha. She didn't quite notice before, but she seen them clear as day, now. She approached him.

"Umm…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up. Finally, she was talking to him!

"What?" He asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

"I know this may sound weird…but…can I touch your ears?"

Kagome, who was listening from the living room, laughed to herself.

_Oh, please! He hates it when anyone touches his ears! Nani, you are so wasting your time!_

Inuyasha blushed a little, then bowed his head slightly.

"Sure."

Nani smiled and began to stroke his silky ears. She ran her fingers up and down them, messaging them gently.

Kagome watched from the side. Her face was beet red. The vein in her temple began to throb again. She suddenly heard something. It sounded like a low growl coming up from Inuyasha's throat. She realized it lasted too long to be a growl. It was more like…a purr. Kagome's eye twitched slightly.

_He's…purring! Why that sleazy little…and that horny mutt…_

Nani stopped and sighed.

"Thanks! Glad I got that outta my system!"

She walked away. Inuyasha grunted pathetically.

"Don't stop…" He murmured.

* * *

Nani walked into the kitchen and screamed at the mess. There were eggshells everywhere, unidentifiable liquids dripping off of every counter, and black smoke bellowing out from two pans on top of the stove. Pleakly was busy flipping some odd colored disc in the air. 

"Pleakly! What did you do to my kitchen?"

"I'm making Belgian waffles!"

"Belgian waffles? We don't even have a waffle maker!"

"Sure we do! I made one!"

Pleakly held up two pans with little dents in the bottom of them.

"You ruined my new pans! What happened to the Teflon!"

"You mean the black stuff that keeps food from sticking?"

Nani gritted her teeth.

"Yes."

"It got stuck to the waffle. But, it gives it a nice zing. Wanna try one?"

"No! I want you to clean this mess up and just make coffee, IF YOU CAN DO THAT WITHOUT BURNING IT!"

Nani stormed out of the kitchen. Pleakly rolled his eye.

"Sheesh. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of Kagome's head!"

* * *

Kagome could no longer hold her anger in. She stormed over to a sofa in the living room. Nani stomped past her and stopped in front of a love seat. Both of them grabbed a pillow and screamed into it at the same time. 

Lilo and Stitch walked by the raging girls into the messy kitchen. They noticed Inuyasha seemed a little bothered. Lilo shook her head.

"We leave the grown-ups alone for 5 minutes and this is what happens? We need to get them a babysitter, huh, Stitch?"

"Ih."

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the door. Nani turned to Jumba and Pleakly. 

"We'll be back around 9. Try to keep the place clean, okay?"

"You can count on us!" Pleakly said happily.

Nani pointed to Pleakly's face.

"You, stay out of the kitchen and stop wearing my clothes!"

"Don't be worrying. I will be making sure my little one-eyed one stays out of Bigger Girl's Earth-wear."

"Thanks, Jumba."

The group went to leave. Jumba pulled Lilo aside.

"Little Girl will be watching two Bigger Girls, yes? Seems like they are wanting to fight like Earth cat and dog."

Lilo glanced over at Kagome and Nani, who were as far away from each other as possible.

"Don't bend over in that skirt, Kagome." Nani grumbled.

"I was about to say the same about your tank top, Nani." Kagome shot back.

Lilo smiled.

"No. They like each other. I can tell."

* * *

_Sorry for losing my temper about the IY/Nani thing. I just got upset because I felt you guys had a lack of trust in my writing. I've never let any of you down, have I?_ **

* * *

nunofyorbiz-** _Please illuminate for me, if you can, the reason you feel Inuyasha is 'out of character'._


	9. Nothin' But a Hound Dog

_The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! Thanks, you guys! (I'm sure I'd get even more If I had any patience!)_

_Ch.9_  
**_"Nothin' But a Hound Dog"_**

When they left the house, the group split and went different ways. Lilo and Stitch went to hula class. Kagome would join them later, but for the time being, she tagged along with Nani and Inuyasha at the beach. It was then that Kagome realized she didn't have a bathing suit. So, she spent another $6 of her dwindling cash on a one-piece that looked identical to the one she had at home. It was all yellow with a thick orange stripe across the stomach. She changed into it and stepped out onto the beach. Nani, who was wearing a blue and green striped two-piece, stopped her.

"Listen, Kagome. I know we're not the best of friends, but I think I should tell you, girl to girl, that the bathing suit makes you look a little…chubby."

Kagome gasped.

"Umm…I didn't mean it sound that way, it's just that…" Nani tried to finish.

"I'll have you know that Inuyasha loves this bathing suit on me!" Kagome yelled.

Nani shrugged.

"Whatever."

While Kagome was busy putting her hair up, Nani went to join Inuyasha under the umbrella she had set up. She sat herself down on the blanket. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then quickly turned away, blushing. Nani smiled, completely oblivious of Inuyasha's feelings.

"Ever surf before?" She asked.

"No."

"I can teach you."

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"You can?"

The conversation was cut short when a large woman wearing a disturbing two-piece walked by.

"Hold that thought." Inuyasha said, grabbing a small round camera.

He held it up and clicked. The woman looked at him, smiled and waved.

"Come and rub sunscreen on my back anytime, Big Boy!" She called in a deep voice.

Inuyasha shuddered and put the camera down.

"What was that about?" Nani asked.

"Lilo asked me to take pictures of any large person I see."

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Here, Nibbles. If you can do me this favor, I promise I'll try to remember your name." Lilo said, handing Inuyasha her camera.

"You're not off to a very good start." Inuyasha grumbled.

Lilo ignored him.

"Just point to the target and press that button. Mahalo!"

* * *

_Present…_

Nani nodded. That was expected of Lilo to pin her 'phat photography' craze on someone else. Kagome walked under the umbrella.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

Nani threw her hands up and left to rent a surfboard. Kagome stretched out on the blanket, trying to look as attractive as possible. Inuyasha glanced at her, then chuckled.

"Oink, oink, Kagome."

Kagome sat up. She stared for a moment, trying to process the rude remark. She clenched her fists.

"INUYASHA, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

After a few moments, Inuyasha emerged from the hole in the sand. With the exception of the dirt in his mouth, he was fine.

"HA! That didn't even hurt!" He spat.

Kagome growled. The sand cushioned his sits. There was only one thing to do now. Her eyes weld up with tears. Inuyasha backed up slowly.

"Kagome, what're you doing? Those aren't tears are they? Don't cry! Please, Kagome! Don't cry! It's okay if the bathing suit makes you look tubby!"

Kagome got up, the salty drops streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha, leave me alone."

"But, Kagome…"

"NO! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

With that, Kagome ran off. Inuyasha sighed.

"What is the matter with you?"

Inuyasha picked up his ears at Nani's voice. He turned to see her, enraged. She had heard everything.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? You were being so insensitive! How could you say that to her!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

Nani rolled her eyes.

"Kagome's right. You are a jerk!"

Nani dropped the surfboard she held and ran off in the direction Kagome ran. Inuyasha sat there, confused and a little embarrassed. Myoga appeared from behind his ear.

"Lord Inuyasha, that was the most cruel thing you've ever said to Kagome! You should apologize immediately!"

Inuyasha growled, grabbed Myoga, squished himand buried him in the sand.

"I already had a verbal beating from Nani! I don't need one from you!"

Inuyasha grabbed the camera and stormed off to what appeared to be a snack stand. How was Inuyasha supposed to know "The Coconut Tree" was a bar?

* * *

Kagome collapsed under a palm tree and sobbed. Nani had caught up with her and stopped by the tree. 

"Kagome? Are you…alright?"

"Just go away." Kagome squeaked.

Nani ignored the upset girl's request and knelt down by her. She put her arm around Kagome's back and pulled her close.

"Hey, ignore what Inuyasha said. He doesn't know good when he sees it."

"No, but you did. I should've listened to you instead of getting mad for your honesty."

Nani smiled and hugged Kagome tight.

"Don't worry about it. What do you say to a hula lesson? That ought to impress Inuyasha. What do you think?"

Kagome lifted her head.

"You really think so?" she whispered.

Nani gave a kind smile.

"I know so. Let's get you out of that suit and over to Lilo's hula class. It'll be over soon, but I'm sure Lilo can teach you some moves."

"You mean you're not gonna teach me?"

Nani got up, stretched and turned away.

"I have to meet my boyfriend."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"YOU have a boyfriend?"

Nani smirked.

"Of course. What did you think?"

Kagome sat there, silent. She stood up and gave a huge grin.

"Nothing. Point me to the hula class!"

* * *

**nunofyorbiz- **_Inuyasha's crush on Nani:_ You can't tell me Kikyo was a teenager. She had to be at least 21. Her voice, her attitude, her leadership…all qualities of an adult. That is why Inuyasha got a sudden crush on Nani. Nani is about the same age Kikyo was, she's the leader of the household, and she has her bossy qualities. That is why Inuyasha likes Nani. 

_Lilo's 'good/bad' picture:_ Inuyasha just fell 3 stories into a planting pot on his head while he was still groggy. If that doesn't make someone agreeable, I don't know what does.

_Cussing:_ I am a very religious person. I know Inuyasha is a potty mouth, but in my stories, cussing is kept to a minimum.

_Squishing Myoga: _Myoga is the only real 'guy' Inuyasha can talk to in Hawaii. That being, he doesn't want anyone to know Myoga is there. He had chances to squish the flea, but every time one came up, somebody was always standing right there. But, I added a squishing scene just for you!


	10. Bloodshot Hotshot

_Ch.10_  
**_"Bloodshot Hotshot"_**

Inuyasha sat on a barstool, spinning around occasionally. The bartender watched him curiously while cleaning out a shot glass. He liked the boy.

"How old are you, boy?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at the husky man, who grew a long black mustache.

"You talkin' to me?"

The bartender looked around and smiled.

"Ain't nobody else around. How old are you?"

"167."

The bartender laughed loudly. He pulled out an enormous glass and poured some colorful liquids into it.

"If you're gonna lie about your age, I suggest starting with 21."

The man slid the huge glass over to Inuyasha, who sniffed the fruity drink carefully. The bartender cocked his head.

"What's the matter with you, boy? Ain't you never seen a Zombie before?"

"I battled a couple." Inuyasha said, sipping the drink.

"Battled a few? Oh, I see. You're one of them hippie-dippie fellas. That explains the hair."

Inuyasha licked the fruity froth off his lips.

"Hey, this is good." He said in surprise, taking another sip.

He took another and another. Soon, he was gulping down like a fish.

_30 minutes later…_

Inuyasha swayed to and fro in his seat. His eyes were red, and one of his ears was flopped over.

"So…so anyway, she pinned me to a tree, Juice. Can you believe that? I…I mean, it was so harsh, ya know? I didn't do...anything."

"Uh huh." The bartender said, his back towards the wasted half demon.

He'd lost his interest when Inuyasha started blabbing about weird stuff.

"She could've at least asked what…what happened, ya know? about…umm…about…"

Inuyasha trailed off; forgetting what he was talking about. His gaze turned back towards the beach. It was about 3:00pm now. Inuyasha looked out across the sand. Something caught his eye. It was Nani. She was hugging on some guy with short black hair.Inuyasha blinked one eye at a time.

"If I hadn't lost my emotions about 10 minutes ago, I'd say that this is a potentially upsetting situation."

After watching the two for about 5 minutes, he nodded.

"Yep! This is upsetting." He slurred.

Inuyasha got up and leaned foreword slightly to listen to what they were talking about.

"David, I'm serious. You've got to meet these people Stitch brought from Japan. They are weird." Nani said.

"This coming from somebody who shares her home with aliens?" David asked. "It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

Nani laughed.

"Oh, no. Jumba and Pleakly are normal compared to Inuyasha. He's a jerk sometimes, but I really think he cares for Kagome. He just doesn't know it."

"Like you, huh?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You liked me, you just didn't know it!"

"Oh, David!"

The two laughed and walked away. Inuyasha growled.

"Did you see that, Juice? Did you…did you see that?"

"See what? I didn't see anything. Having another one of those hippie-dippie mushroom flashbacks?"

Inuyasha sat back down.

"Females. Ya can't trust 'em."

A tiny speck hopped from the floor up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha! There you are! I just hopped off of Nani; after digging myself out of the sand. That girl has some sweet blood!"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Ooh…my shoulder is talking again…"

Myoga sniffed Inuyasha's breath, then jumped back.

"Oh my goodness! Lord Inuyasha! Have you been drinking?"

"A little." Inuyasha burped out.

Myoga eyed the huge glass.

"You call that little?"

"Ugh…" Inuyasha moaned, holding his head.

"Oh, by the way, my Lord. Kagome has gone to the little girl's dance class to pick her up and learn some new moves of her own. I think now would be a good time to apologize."

"Yeah." Inuyasha grunted.

He got up and went to stumble out of the bar. The bartender looked over.

"Hey, hippie! What about my pay?"

Inuyasha turned, threw up in the bushes and looked at the bartender he called 'Juice'.

"Put it on David's tab. I got to go to a dance lesson and apologize."

The bartender stared for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Thanks, Juice."

"My name is Clarence."

Inuyasha turned and jogged away.

"Run, hippie! Run!"

The girls in the class were busy practicing their sunset moves. Kagome walked into the room and quietly went through the door marked 'costume change'. She waved at Lilo, who waved back. As she passed by Stitch, she stroked his head and disappeared into the room. Moses put his hands up.

"Good job, girls. That is enough for today."

Lilo walked over to Stitch.

"How did I do, Stitch?"

"Uchata meeka!"

"I was better!" Mertele said, the hula girls behind her.

"Better? We were all dancing the same. No one was better." Lilo said.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous, right girls?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh!" They all agreed.

Lilo crossed her arms.

"You better watch the way you talk to me! I have a dog demon now! On my command, he'll eat you alive."

Mertele rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Weird-lo has a new disconfigured dog! I'm soooo scared!"

The girls laughed and pointed. Lilo hung her head. Suddenly, they stopped. Lilo turned to see a large red pantleg. Inuyasha stood above her, eyes half closed and arms crossed.

"You got something to say to Lilo?" He asked in a low voice.

The girls gasped and backed up slowly. Inuyasha twitched his ears. The girls backed up even more.

"N-n-no, sir." Mertele stuttered out.

"Then beat it, and don't ever let me see you picking on Lilo again." Inuyasha smiled, exposing his fangs. "It's been a long time since I had Little Girl stew."

The girls screamed and ran out of the classroom. Lilo watched in awe. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Wow! Thanks, Nibbles!"

Inuyasha nodded, too drunk to notice Lilo called him Nibbles again. He reached into his pocket and tossed the camera to Lilo.

"Full."

"So are you…" Myoga whispered into his ear.

"Shut-up."

Lilo tilted her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to your house."

"But, Kagome is here. I'm gonna teach her how to hula. You wanna learn, too?"

Just then, Inuyasha's emotions kicked back in. Sadness overwhelmed him. He shook his head.

"No. I'm going back to your house. I have a lot to think about."

Inuyasha stumbled out of the room. Lilo looked at Stitch.

"Wow. He was really wasted, huh, Stitch?"

"Oh, yeah." Stitch agreed.

**I'd like to give thanks to Adam Sandler for creating his bus driver character from his movie _"8 Crazy Nights"._ I based the bartender on him.**

**Also, this might be my last Inuyasha fic for a while. I'm going back to writing Wolf's Rain fics. Some of you Inuyasha reviewers are so picky! Complain, complain, complain (you know who you are.)**


	11. Heartbreak Hotel

**_Wow! I wasn't expecting such an overwhelming amount of people wanting the rest! Thank you all so much. I've decided not to punish the many for the ignorance of the few. I hope you forgive my anger and enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the story. _**

_Ch.11  
**"Heartbreak Hotel"**_

After an hour of dancing, Lilo and Kagome sat down to rest. Kagome sighed and leaned back. She looked down at the grass skirt she wore.

"I'm really enjoying this, Lilo. Nani was right. This does make me feel better."

Lilo took a seat next to her.

"Yeah. Hula can make anyone forget their troubles."

Kagome closed her eyes slightly.

"I've never felt so relaxed."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

Lilo looked up.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome jumped to her feet.

"Lilo, I need you to get Inuyasha, now."

"What? Why?"

"The dragon! It's coming back!"

Lilo jumped up.

"Stitch, stay here and protect Kagome, okay?"

Stitch nodded.

"Ih."

Lilo turned and ran out of the hula class as fast as possible.

* * *

Lilo ran into the house. The first thing she noticed was "Heartbreak Hotel" blasting throughout the house. Jumba approached her, his hands over his ears.  
"Little girl! Glad you are home! Dog-eared boy keeps playing same Earth King song repeatedly!" 

Lilo ran to her elevator and took to her room. Her dresser blocked the doorway. Her record player boomed.

_Since my baby left me,  
__I found a new place to dwell.  
__It's at the end of lonely street  
__At Heartbreak Hotel…_

Lilo pounded against the dresser with her fists.

"Nibbles! Let me in!"

"Go away." Inuyasha answered.

…_You make me so lonely baby,  
__I get so lonely…_

Lilo peeked under the dresser. Inuyasha was on the floor lying on his back, the record player right by his head.

"Nibbles! We don't have time for this!"

…_I get so lonely I could die…_

Inuyasha slowly turned his head.

"Leave me alone to die."

Lilo rolled her eyes and tried her luck at pushing the dresser. It didn't work. She got back down on her knees.

"Nibbles!"

Inuyasha lifted his hand and turned the volume up, making the song louder.

_Well, the bell hop's tears keep flowin'_  
_And the desk clerk's dressed in black…_

Inuyasha began to lip sync.

_"Well, they been so long on lonely street_  
_They ain't ever gonna look back…"_

Lilo tried to shout over the loud music.

"Kagome said the dragon is coming back!"

_You make me so lonely baby,_  
_I get so lonely…_

The record screeched to a halt. Lilo heard footsteps getting closer to the door. The dresser was pushed out of the way. Inuyasha stood in the doorway and looked at Lilo.

"What did you say?"

"Kagome sensed the dragon!"

The depressed phase of Inuyasha's drunkenness passed, and leaped directly into rage. He grabbed her, turned, and leapt out her window. He leapt from tree to tree, something he hadn't done since they got there. Lilo was having a blast. Who knew Nibbles could practically fly?

Inuyasha skidded to a stop by Kagome and Stitch, who were now by the beach. The dragon was flying straight at them. Inuyasha put Lilo down and motioned for her and Kagome to get back. He braced himself, Stitch at his side. This was going to be a difficult battle.


	12. Double Trouble

_Ch.12_  
**_"Double Trouble"_**

The dragon flapped harder and faster. It seen it's cousin and Inuyasha waiting for it. It didn't want a fight. All it wanted was some food. It flew higher. Stitch pulled on Inuyasha's pantleg.

"Maka, maka! Chukata!" He shouted, pointing up at the dragon.

Inuyasha nodded, and picked Stitch up. He aimed and threw. Stitch went flying up towards his cousin. Just a little higher…

Stitch grabbed the dragon's tail and yanked with all his might as the gravity pulled him back down. The dragon wasn't expecting the attack, and was jerked from the sky. It didn't take long for it to snap out of its daze. But, it was too late. Stitch sprouted his extra arms and latched onto a large palm tree. The dragon began to flap violently, roaring in displeasure. Inuyasha took his chance and pounced on the beast's back. He was thrown around as the dragon continued to struggle wildly.

"Kagome! Where's the shard?" Inuyasha shouted, dodging the frantic dragon's clawed wings.

Kagome searched the dragon's body. It was difficult to see anything as the creature continued to thrash.

"I…I'm not sure! I can't see anything!"

Stitch was losing his grip on the tree. Inuyasha was losing his grip on the dragon.

"Well, look harder!" Inuyasha yelled.

The dragon began to throw its head back, trying to stab Inuyasha with its horns. One of them plunged into Inuyasha's right shoulder. Inuyasha shouted in pain, but didn't let go. The dragon arched its back and bucked, trying to jam it's sharp spines between Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha was VERY careful not to let _that_ happen.

"KAGOME! HURRY UP!"

Inuyasha's voice seemed to upset the dragon even more. It began to randomly spit fire in every direction. Suddenly, when the dragon set its wings down for a moment, Kagome spotted the shard.

"Inuyasha, I see it! It's between it's right wing and shoulder!"

Inuyasha wasted no time in digging his claws into the dragon's shoulder. The shard came into view. He tried to grasp it, but the blood and loose flesh made it virtually impossible to get a grip on the slippery shard. The dragon was furious now. It focused on Kagome and Lilo. It opened its jaws wide and released a giant fireball. Kagome and Lilo were frozen with fear as the monstrous ball came hurdling at them. Stitch was barely hanging onto the tree. Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could. The shard was really jammed in there. He gave one last yank, and the shard was free. Suddenly, the dragon ceased its struggle and it's screaming. It exploded in a blast of scales. The tree Stitch was hanging onto whipped back and forth, throwing Stitch around like a rag doll. Inuyasha fell 40 feet into a very shallow tide pool. The fireball dispersed 6 inches from Kagome's face.

Everything was silent for a moment. The powdery scales slowly drifted off into the wind. The sand settled. Everything cleared, leaving behind a small, fat, gray fire lizard. It had large black, soulful eyes. Its small teeth were rounded. It had small, leathery black wings, much too small to fly with. Instead of horns, it had tiny ears, like a deer. Its spines were replaced with little tuffs of stiff, bristly hairs. It opened its long, rounded mouth and purred. Kagome and Lilo stared at it.

"It's…adorable!" Kagome said in surprise.

Inuyasha sat up, a large conch shell on his head. He pulled it off and looked down at his clenched hand. He opened it and looked at the jewel shard, which had small pulpy pieces of flesh still attached. He winced as his saltwater soaked kimono top dripped into his shoulder wound. He got up and sighed.

"Glad that's over."

Just then, a glass capture jar was placed over the little experiment. Gantu lifted up his prize and laughed.

"Oh, but it has only begun!"

Inuyasha grunted in disgust.

"Oh, great! Who the hell is this?"

Stitch ran by Inuyasha's side, growling.

"Gantu!"

Gantu laughed again.

"Thanks a lot, trog! You've saved me the trouble of minimizing the little brimstone myself!"

Stitch leapt for Gantu's face. He was expecting that, and quickly pulled out a net cannon. He shot, capturing Stitch with ease. That done, Gantu turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted.

Gantu stopped and turned to see what this odd person had to say.

"I didn't spend 2 and a half miserable days in this hellhole just so some fish-face like you to come around and take Stitch's stupid cousin! Give it back or you'll be sorry!"

Gantu rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He turned to leave again. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Don't make me ask you again!" He warned.

Gantu turned around again. His eyes widened at the huge sword. He put his hand on his plasma cannon.

"Go ahead. Ask me again." Gantu challenged.

Stitch ripped the net open and scurried to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha cocked back Tetsusaiga, but try as he might, he couldn't see the Wind Scar. Stitch seemed to read Inuyasha's mind.

"Gantu alien!" Stitch shouted.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his blurring vision.

_Oh, yeah, That's right! Damn!_

That didn't mean he couldn't cut through Gantu like butter. He ran at him full speed. Gantu ripped out his plasma cannon and shot Inuyasha in the side. Inuyasha yowled and fell to the ground, Tetsusaiga flying out of his hands and at Gantu's feet. Gantu smiled and picked up the now tiny sword.

"A gift? For me? How thoughtful!"

Inuyasha jumped up in a rage.

"I've got a gift for you, right here!" He yelled.

He ran straight at Gantu and jumped on his back. Gantu didn't even see him coming. Inuyasha tried ripping into Gantu's flesh, but the retired captain was all muscle, and the tiny wounds didn't effect him one bit. Gantu struggled to shake the crazed drunk off of him.

"Get off me you mutated little savage!"

Inuyasha continued to claw his way to Gantu's head. He managed to kick the experiment out of Gantu's hands. Stitch caught it and released his confused cousin. Kagome picked up the chubby little reptile and she and Lilo began to bond with it. Stitch took this opportunity to snatch Tetsusaiga from Gantu, while Inuyasha began punching the struggling fish in the head. The fight lasted a few minutes when suddenly, Gantu's phone began to ring. Inuyasha stopped his pounding.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, hold on." Gantu said, reaching for his phone.

"Hello?"

A tiny white rodent appeared on the screen. Inuyasha leaned foreword to see this weird creature.

"Gantu, you moronic Blubber-head! Where is my experiment!"

"Umm…sir, I'm kind of in the middle of getting…"

"What? Sir? You're telling me you're taking orders from a gerbil!" Inuyasha shouted.

"HAMSTER! I AM A HAMSTER YOU PUPPY-EARED DRUNKEN MUTT!" Hamsterveil shouted in rage.

"Did that little rat just call me a mutt?"

"He's a hamster!" Gantu corrected.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He snatched the phone and crushed it in his hand.

"HEY! Do you know how much that costs!" Gantu yelled.

"Ooh, hoo!" Stitch called.

Inuyasha looked to see Stitch holding down a rather large palm tree. Inuyasha smiled. Still gripped onto Gantu's broad shoulders, Inuyasha kicked out and flipped the giant fish on his back and threw him on the tree. Inuyasha pulled Gantu's face close to his own. He glanced at Stitch from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Stitch. What was that word again?"

Stitch whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh, yeah."

He got down in Gantu's confused face.

"Meega Nalakweesta!" Inuyasha said quietly.

Gantu gasped as Stitch released the tree, catapulting him back to his ship. Lilo cheered. Inuyasha turned to Stitch.

"Anymore surprises?"

Stitch shook his head.

"Naga."

"Good."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled behind his head and he collapsed in the sand; completely passed out.


	13. Hangover and Over

Here it is! The final chapter and the final page of my final IY/LiloStitch crossover! No tears please! I know this is a quick update, but I really want this done so I can start on my next story! Enjoy!

_Ch.13_  
**_"Hangover and Over"_**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly. Where was he? What happened? He went to sit up, but was hit suddenly by a massive headache and waves of nausea. He slowly lay back down, groaning. It was then that he noticed his left side and his right shoulder were bandaged. He closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard a door open. He turned slowly to see Lilo holding a rag. She walked over and placed it on his forehead.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…like an army of dung beetles had a party in my mouth. Where's Kagome?"

"She's at the beach with Nani. I told her I'd take care of you. Can I get you anything? A drink? Some crackers? A bucket?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned green and he gagged a little.

"A bucket."

* * *

20 minutes later and Inuyasha's head was still in the mouth of the bucket as he retched into it. He lifted his head to take a break before continuing to vomit. He jumped back when he seen a little gray dragon staring at him. It purred. Now, it was all coming back to him. He was beginning to remember what happened the previous day. He would have spoke to the cute fire lizard, but he felt more bile bubbling in his throat. He turned and spilled more sickness into the nearly full bucket.

* * *

20 more minutes later and Inuyasha was back in bed, the cool rag on his head, and the little experiment by the bed, watching him intently. He heard someone coming up in the elevator. He was surprised to see Kagome. He lifted his head slightly. 

"Hey, Kagome. I thought you were with Nani."

"Yeah, but I got worried and came to see if you were alright."

Inuyasha grunted.

"I'm fine."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh." She said sadly. "Okay."

She got up to leave.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"I…I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Kagome smiled.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's alright. But, can you do me one favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Could you get me that bucket on the dresser? I think I'm gonna…"

* * *

Inuyasha, ice bag back on his head, and Kagome stood outside Lilo and Stitch's house. Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakly and experiment 0-0-1 stood facing them. 

"We can't thank you enough for helping us." Nani said.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me have these clothes." Kagome said, looking down at the black tank top and brown jeans Nani gave her. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that, too Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome nodded and focused her attention back on the people (and aliens) on the porch.

"Well, we'd better go, then."

The little experiment eagerly leapt off the porch and scurried to Inuyasha. It rubbed its head on his leg. Lilo and Stitch went down to get it. Lilo had an idea.

"Ya know, it's our job to name the experiment and find the one place it truly belongs. But, I think this little guy already found the place it wants to go."

The little experiment squealed and hopped into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha dropped the ice bag and snatched it before it fell, as he wasn't expecting it to jump on him. It licked his face. Inuyasha looked at Lilo.

"You want me to have it?" He asked.

"No." Lilo answered. "But it wants you."

Inuyasha smirked at the little fire lizard. He looked at Kagome.

"Well?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

She figured she used half of her money to do stupid things. Why not spend the rest on a pet carrier?

Lilo walked over to Inuyasha slowly.

"It was really fun having you here. Bye, Nibbles."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Lilo nodded.

"I mean…umm…Inu-blah-blah."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Close enough."

Stitch bounded on Inuyasha's throbbing head.

"Ow! STITCH!"

Stitch laughed and hugged Inuyasha's head.

"Aka taba!"

Inuyasha sighed and petted Stitch's ear.

"Alright, alright. See ya."

The group waved one final time and left.

* * *

Gantu rubbed his temples gently, moaning. 

"Aw, cheer up, bass-breath. At least you didn't break Hamsterveil's priceless Tracker."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

6-2-5 held out a sandwich.

"Peanut butter and banana?"

Gantu shrugged.

"Sure."

He grabbed the sandwich and sat down in his captain's chair. There was a loud crunch. Gantu winced.

"What was that?" 6-2-5 asked.

"I don't even wanna know." Gantu answered tiredly.

* * *

On the plane, Inuyasha had his face pressed up against the window. He had thrown up twice on the rented boat, and 3 times on the plane so far. Luckily, Kagome sat 4 seats behind him. The stewardess stopped near him with lunch. She held out a big plate of smelly fish. 

"Mahi mahi?" She offered.

Inuyasha blew chunks all over her and her stupid fish. Who serves fish on an airplane anyway?

12 hours later, Inuyasha felt a little better now that he was back in Japan. 0-0-1 was unloaded. Screams echoed throughout the airport.

"What do you mean my luggage is everywhere!"

"Is this the service you people provide? I'm going to a different airline!"

"Me, too!"

The two walked away, blissfully unaware of 0-0-1's evil laugh and smirk.

* * *

Inuyasha emerged from the well, set 0-0-1 down and helped Kagome out. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were waiting for them. 

"You're back!" Shippo cheered, pointing out the obvious.

"Where were you guys?" Sango asked.

"Helping Stitch." Kagome said.

Miroku was busy eyeing the little fire lizard.

"Ah. Who's this little guy?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, 0-0-1, did you think of a name yet?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"You're making it name itself?"

"Why not? If it wants to be with me, it has to be more independent. I'm not gonna baby it like Lilo would have."

0-0-1 thought a moment, then began to stutter.

"Ka…ka…" It said in a voice similar to Stitch's, only more high-pitched.

"Kam…kam…o…"

"Come on! You can do it! What's your name?" Kagome encouraged.

"Kamo…ni. Ka-mo-ni. Kamoni!"

The group smiled. Inuyasha nodded.

"Is that your name, then? Kamoni?"

"Ih! Kamoni! Kamoni! Kamoni!" It yelled, impressed with it's own voice.

All but Inuyasha laughed. He was still hungover. He sat down against the well and watched as Kamoni bounded over to Kirara. He licked her face. Kirara growled and, in a flash of flames, transformed into an enormous saber-toothed cat. Kamoni wasn't intimidated, but thrilled. He opened his little jaws, lifted his head up, at spat tiny embers into the sky. After a moment, the embers got bigger, and so did Kamoni! The group watched as Kamoni's wings grew long claws, he sprouted another pair of legs, and his cute little ears turned into long, spiral horns. Within moments, he was 4 times the size of Kirara. Everyone backed up, except Inuyasha, who just sat there, staring up in amazement.

"Umm…is it suppose to do that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the shard. No, he wasn't supposed to do that! Kamoni reached down and lifted Inuyasha up towards his tooth-lined face. He licked the confused hanyou. Inuyasha was still too hungover to object. Kamoni put him back down and, in a second flat, turned tiny again. He purred at his still flabbergasted audience. Inuyasha smirked.

"I guess they don't call Jumba an Evil Genius for nothin', huh Myoga?"

No response.

"Myoga?"

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Myoga sat comfortably on the flesh bulb at the tip of Pleakly's head. The blood in this bulb was very potent, and Myoga was completely plastered. 

"Oh, yeah. This is the life! I'm seeing pink demons!"

A mosquito landed on Pleakly's head. Myoga jumped up and dropkicked the little bloodsucker.

"Beat it, free-loader!"

The mosquito flew away with 3 broken legs. Myoga hopped from Pleakly's head down to the floor, and up to Lilo's room. He turned on the record player and played Elvis' "Burnin' Love".

"How about some tunes to wrap things up?"

_Lord almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher and higher  
It's burning through to my soul _

Baby, baby, baby  
You're gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go

'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
(Burnin' Love)

_  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
_

_Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine _

'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
_(Burnin' Love)_

_(Burnin' Love)  
__It's coming closer  
The flames are now lickin' my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
_

_It's hard to breath  
My chest is just a-heaving  
Lord have mercy,  
You're burning a hole in me  
_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_(Burnin' love)  
With burning love  
(Burnin' love)_

_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin'…  
__LOOOOOOOOOVE!_

**_The End_**

Hope you loved it! It's cool if you just liked it, too. For those of you wondering why Inuyasha was able to use Wind Scar on Stitch when they first met and not on Gantu, it's because Stitch was in the feudal era, so there was plenty of demonic aura to go around. Keep your eyes peeled for my next IY fic! Until next time, **ALOHA**!

I'm not sure what Chris Sanders thinks "Meega Nalakweesta" means, but in my story, it means "Suck my intergalactic asteroids!"


End file.
